Negativ
by Kira Gmork
Summary: SSGW Gegensätzlicher können zwei Menschen kaum sein. OneShot


**Negativ**

_**Shortstory von Kira Gmork**_

_Erst einmal eine Erklärung zum Titel (toll, Kira schreibt eine neue Kurzgeschichte und fängt schon beim Titel an, die Leute zu verwirren...sorry, aber wenn ein Titel einmal in meinem Kopf Gestalt angenommen hat, dann m u s s ich ihn einfach nehmen +g+)_

_Also:_

_Es handelt sich hier nicht etwa um Negativ im Sinne von verneinend, sondern in Sinne von **Umkehrung/ Gegensatz**._

_-- --_

_Diese Geschichte widme ich Mariacharly (vielen Dank nochmal für das liebe Geschenk, das du mir gemacht hast! Und vielen Dank für deine wundervollen Geschichten!) und Loki Slytherin (auch dir danke ich für den Lesegenuss aus deiner Feder und ich schicke dir einen verspäteten Dank für 'meine' Rolle in 'HP und das Legat des Raben' :) )_

_-- _**--**

Sie strich die Bürste sanft durch ihr Haar. Strähne um Strähne schimmerte unter dieser Behandlung in der Morgensonne und schien mit ihr einen Wettstreit um das prächtigste Rot auszutragen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als sie schließlich die Pracht mit einer silbernen Spange bändigte.

Die Sommerferien waren vorüber, doch sie war noch früher aufgestanden, als der wieder beginnende Unterricht es notwendig machte.

Die Wochen im Fuchsbau waren lustig und wohltuend gewesen. Ihre Brüder hatten sie geärgert wie all die Jahre zuvor, aber in ihren Augen hatte sie lesen können, dass sie stolz auf die kleine Schwester waren. Die kleine Schwester, die so klein inzwischen gar nicht mehr war.

Ginny atmete tief ein, und ihre Brust hob sich stolz unter der geblümten Bluse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen strich er die widerspenstigen Haare nach hinten.

War das eine graue Strähne, die im Licht schimmerte?

Es wurde langsam Zeit für die ersten grauen Anzeichen. Es wurde Zeit, zu sehen, dass er einen großen Teil seines Lebens hinter sich gebracht hatte, ohne dem Drang zu erliegen, die Farce schneller zu beenden, als es sein Schicksal eigentlich vorsah.

Dieser Körper war beinahe noch erschreckend jung, wenn er bedachte, dass all die Erinnerungen, die sich in seinem Kopf angesammelt hatten, eher dem Erfahrungspotential eines verbitterten alten Mannes entsprachen.

Die vergangenen Wochen in seinem Haus waren einsam gewesen - so, wie er es von erholsamen Ferien erwartete. Kein Besucher, der ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen hätte. Niemand, der ihn dabei gestört hatte, seinen vernarbten Körper jeden Abend in einer Wanne mit heißem Wasser zu versenken.

Das Bad konnte ihn nicht für lange Zeit reinigen - aber immerhin lange genug, um den Anblick der eigenen dunklen Augen im Spiegel zu ertragen

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die anderen schliefen noch.

Ginny sah zu Hermine, die hörbar mit den Zähnen knirschte, als habe sie im Traum eine schwere Aufgabe zu lösen.

Das tiefe Gefühl der Freundschaft durchströmte sie, als sie sah, wie Hermine plötzlich entspannt lächelte, als habe sie endlich das Resultat gefunden, das sie eben noch verzweifelt gesucht hatte.

Hermine war in vielen Dingen anders als sie - ernst, wo ein befreites Lachen manchmal eher angebracht gewesen wäre, Pflichtbewusst, obwohl sie es oft genug selbst war, die sich die Pflichten auferlegt hatte und von einem Arbeitseifer, der ihrem Umfeld manchmal tatsächlich den Spaß am Faulenzen verderben konnte.

Ginny nahm die Dinge gelassener, wenngleich auch sie ihre Ziele nie aus den Augen verlor. Vielleicht lag es an der unterschiedlichen Art, wie die beiden aufgewachsen waren, möglicherweise war es einfach ihr unterschiedliches Naturell - aber vielleicht waren es gerade diese Unterschiede, die sie zu Freundinnen hatten werden lassen.

Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Ginny über ihre Wangenknochen, um sich dadurch ein wenig Farbe ins Gesicht zu zaubern.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, als ihre Augen ihr optimistisch aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickten.

In knapp zwei Stunden würde sie in die Kerker zum Zaubertrankunterricht gehen müssen; doch die Zeit bis dahin wollte sie nutzen, um frische Luft zu atmen und Sonnenstrahlen über das Wasser des Sees tanzen zu sehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore hatte ihn am Abend zuvor Willkommen geheißen. Ein Ritual, das sich jedes Jahr nach den Ferien wiederholte.

Die Kollegen hatten ihm knapp zugenickt, als wollten sie verdeutlichen, dass sie sich mit seiner Rückkehr schon irgendwie arrangieren würden.

Snape hatte es ihnen mit der ein oder anderen boshaften Bemerkung vergolten.

Für Dumbledore hatte keine andere Möglichkeit bestanden, als ihn deswegen zu tadeln - ein Teilsieg in Snapes Kampf gegen das ständige Antragen einer Freundschaft von Seiten des Direktors.

In knapp zwei Stunden würde er seinen Unterricht beginnen müssen; doch die Zeit bis dahin wollte er nutzen, um frische Luft zu atmen und zu sehen, wie die morgendliche Brise das Wasser des Sees aufwühlte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ihre Füße strichen über das Gras der großen Wiese vor dem Schlossportal. Ginny hatte keine Eile. Der See würde ihr nicht weglaufen - jetzt wollte sie nur das leichte Kitzeln genießen, das die grünen Halme an ihren Fußsohlen erzeugten. Ihre Schuhe trug sie in der Hand, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen langsam voranschritt.

Nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht würde eine Doppelstunde Muggelkunde anstehen. Ginny musste an das überschwängliche Lob ihres Vaters denken, der überglücklich gewesen war, weil sie in diesem Fach ein Ohnegleichen erzielt hatte. Sie hatte beinahe das Gefühl gehabt, er glaubte, diese Note sei ein persönliches Geschenk an ihn gewesen. Und als sie jetzt an sein strahlendes Gesicht zurück dachte, war sie mehr als bereit, ihm dieses Geschenk im kommenden Schuljahr wieder zu machen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seine Schritte hallten von den düsteren Kerkerwänden wider.

Für einen Beobachter hätte es unweigerlich so wirken müssen, als habe der Zaubertrankmeister ein dringendes Ziel zu erreichen, wie er durch Hogwarts Gänge hastete, ohne auch nur einmal innezuhalten.

Wie hatte er es gehasst, wenn sein Vater damals mit eben solch hastigen Schritten durch das Haus gelaufen war. Sein ruheloser Vater, der erst dann seinen Frieden finden konnte, wenn er ihn oder seine Mutter zum Weinen gebracht hatte.

Wenn sein Vater außer Haus gewesen war, dann hätten er und seine Mutter glücklich sein können...doch wenn er fort war, weinte seine Mutter um so heftiger. Eines Tages hatte er den Mut aufgebracht, sie nach dem Grund zu fragen, und sie hatte geantwortet: "Weil ich weiß, dass er zurückkehrt - und das Warten auf seine Bösartigkeit ist noch schlimmer - schlimmer als alles andere."

Noch knapp zwei Stunden mussten sich seine Schüler gedulden, bevor er seine eigene Bösartigkeit wieder über ihnen ausschütten würde. Es hatte sich vermutlich inzwischen herumgesprochen, dass er nach den Ferien zurückgekehrt war, und sie würden bereits beim Frühstück aus Angst vor dem Zaubertrankunterricht zittern.

Sobald er das Schlossportal erreicht hatte, zog er seinen Umhang dichter um sich, bevor er die Tür schwungvoll aufstieß, um hinauszutreten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny hatte gerade barfuß den Hügel überwunden, und ging nun bergab zum See. Sie genoss es, dass das Schloss außer Sichtweite lag.

Wobei das alte Gebäude sie keineswegs in ihrer Phantasie störte, sondern lediglich das Wissen, dass sie hier nur Schülerin war, nicht etwa Schlossherrin oder Burgfräulein. In Momenten wie diesen konnte sie sich vorstellen, in einer anderen Zeit zu leben. Sie verlor sich gerne in diesen gedanklichen Reisen.

Eine Horde, meist widerwärtiger Brüder, hatte ihr nicht die Hoffnung nehmen können, dass es auch Männer gab, die nicht völlige Idioten waren. Vielleicht würde es ihn eines Tages geben, den Mann, der ihre Hand ergreifen und an seine Lippen führen würde, um ihr ewige Treue zu schwören.

Der Wind strich über ihre nackten Arme, da sie die Ärmel der Bluse nach oben geschoben hatte. Auf den Umhang hatte sie verzichtet. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn holen müssen, bevor sie in die große Halle zum Frühstück ging - spätestens aber dann, wenn sie zu Snapes Unterricht gehen musste. Der Gedanke an Zaubertränke trübte für einen Augenblick ihren Genuss am Anblick des Sees.

Aber dann sah sie in einiger Entfernung Rehe die am Rande des Ufers standen, während ein Artgenosse den Kopf gesenkt hielt und offenbar das Wasser trank.

Ginny sah, wie eines der Tiere die Ohren in alle Richtungen drehte und sie flüsterte leise: "Bleibt hier - ich tue euch ganz bestimmt nichts."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Er hätte sie allesamt verflucht, wenn sein eigenes Leben dadurch nur um einen Deut besser geworden wäre...wenn er seine Vergangenheit damit hätte auslöschen können.

Aber kein bibbernder Schüler konnte seine Schuld mildern, keine Träne eines verschüchterten Mädchens konnte seine eigene Unschuld wieder herstellen.

Er hatte geliebt - er war verschmäht worden, weil er sich selbst in die Lage gebracht hatte, ein Widerling zu sein. Liebe war unheimlich. Sie machte schwach. Sie verwirrte den Geist und sie sorgte dafür, dass die Welt gut aussah. Aber die Welt war nicht gut. Nichts war gut. Endorphine konnten nicht auf Dauer ändern, dass er ein Nichts war - ein Junge, der scheinbar allein durch seine Geburt soviel Schuld auf sich geladen hatte, dass sein eigener Vater ihn regelmäßig geprügelt hatte, damit er die Demut zu zeigen lernte, die viel zu lange sein ständiger Begleiter geworden war. So lange, bis einer kam und seine Demut zwar ebenfalls verlangte, aber ihm einen verlockenden Ausgleich dafür bot. Den Ausgleich, seinerseits andere demütigen zu dürfen.

Eine Zeit lang hatte ihm das tatsächlich Befriedigung verschafft. Doch schließlich hatte er sich immer öfter besudelt gefühlt. Wenn er zuletzt im Namen des Lord Opfer gedemütigt hatte, dann hatte er gefühlt, dass er sich selbst damit so sehr befleckte, dass er alle Menschen auf Distanz halten musste, bevor sie einen zu genauen Blick auf seine verschmutzte Seele werfen konnten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich gut an, sich selbst zu umarmen. Um wie vieles besser musste es sich da noch anfühlen, wenn es jemand tat, in den sie verliebt wäre?

Sie war schon verliebt gewesen - sie hatte schon geküsst und war auch schon von neugierigen Fingern erkundet worden; aber noch nie hatte sie es bis zum äußersten kommen lassen. Sie wusste, wie sinnlich ihr Körper auf Reize reagierte - hatte es getestet und genossen, die Dinge mit sich selbst zu tun, die in ihren Träumen der Mann tat, der sie über alles auf der Welt liebte.

Sie würde ihm ihre Unschuld schenken und vielleicht würde er ihr das gleiche zu bieten haben. Sie liebte den Traum, diese erste magische Erfahrung mit ihrem Geliebten gemeinsam zu machen.

Mit einem Seufzen strich sie zärtlich über ihre Brustwarzen, die in der kühlen Morgenluft deutlich unter der Bluse sichtbar waren.

Die Rehe drehten erneut die Ohren in ihre Richtung, und dann stoben sie plötzlich auseinander, um so schnell im Wald zu verschwinden, dass man unwillkürlich daran zweifelte, dass sie überhaupt existiert hatten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape hatte gerade den höchsten Punkt des Hügels erreicht, als er abrupt stehenblieb. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Rehe in den Wald flüchteten, als er in ihrem Blickfeld erschienen war. Aber ein wunderschönes Rotwild stand immer noch dort und berührte gedankenverloren sich selbst.

Das war nicht gerade der Anblick, den eine Schülerin einem Lehrer bieten sollte...schon gar nicht ihm!

Er hatte Frauen schon für weniger als das auf seine Art genommen - hatte sie dafür bestraft, dass sie so leichtsinnig gewesen waren, sich ihm schutzlos auszuliefern. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als sie nun den Kopf zu ihm drehte.

Wenn er sich jetzt umwandte und wieder ging, dann würde sie es als Schwäche auslegen. Das hier war sein Revier - sie war es, die die Flucht ergreifen musste. Mit diesem Gedanken bewegte er sich auf sie zu, während seine Augenbrauen sich bedrohlich zusammenzogen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny hatte das Gefühl, dass es einen triftigen Grund geben musste, warum die Rehe so schnell verschwunden waren. Und nun, da sie den Kopf zum Hügel wandte, konnte sie den Grund erkennen. Ein Raubtier hatte sie vertrieben. Ein Raubtier, das seine Opfer gerne ausbluten ließ, bevor es ihnen das Fell über die Ohren zog.

Schnell nahm sie ihre Hände von ihren Brüsten. Sie wusste, dass es zu spät war. Snape hatte es zweifellos gesehen. Er würde sie dafür bezahlen lassen - aber nicht jetzt, das würde er erst vor der Klasse tun, wenn der Spott am größten sein würde, der sich über ihr ergoss.

Für jetzt würde er sich vermutlich damit begnügen, sie von hier zu verscheuchen. Aber sie würde sich nicht vertreiben lassen - das war nicht SEIN See!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Etwas am Blick der kleinen Weasley ließ ihn erahnen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, sie zu verjagen. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, also wusste sie, dass er ihre Selbstliebkosungen gesehen hatte. Gut, das wäre ein Ansatzpunkt, um seinen Willen unterstreichen zu können. Er wollte, dass sie ging, bevor der Sturm in ihm endgültig losbrach - er wollte, dass sie sofort verschwand. Denn das hier war um diese Zeit SEIN See!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny grüßte ihn so, wie er es stets von seinen Schülern verlangte. Das 'Sir' kam ein wenig zittrig über ihre Lippen und sie ärgerte sich, dass es so offensichtlich war, dass ihr Mut bereits schwand, obwohl er noch nicht einmal das Wort an die gerichtet hatte.

Erklärend fügte sie hinzu, dass es recht kalt am Morgen sei, was ihr Zittern erklären sollte.

Konnte es sein, dass sein Blick soeben wirklich über ihre Brüste gehuscht war, als er jetzt erwiderte, dass sie wohl besser daran getan hätte, ihren Umhang anzuziehen, wie es sich für eine Schülerin dieser Schule gehören würde.

Beklommen zog sie ihre Ärmel nach unten, um zumindest ihre nackten Arme zu bedecken. Sollte sie ihm nun wirklich erklären, dass sie es genoss ein wenig zu frieren, weil es ihr den Morgen um so klarer, und die Luft um so reiner erschienen ließ? Dass sie sich darauf freute, dass die höher steigende Sonne innerhalb kürzester Zeit warm genug vom Himmel strahlen würde, um die Kühle bald nur noch Erinnerung sein zu lassen?

Nein, diese Worte konnte sie sich sparen! Er wollte kein Geplänkel mit ihr führen - er wollte Gehorsam.

"Ich werde meinen Umhang anziehen, bevor ich zum Frühstück erscheine", erklärte sie einsichtig.

Er nickte, und es hatte den Anschein, als sei das seine Art der Verabschiedung gewesen. Snape sah sie auffordernd an.

Es fehlte nur, dass er sie ein Stück den Berg hinaufschubste, denn seine Augen schienen zu sagen: "Da geht es lang - los jetzt - verschwinde!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die kleine Weasley grüßte ihn, als sei es alltäglich, ihm hier am See zu begegnen. Ob sie sich eigentlich bewusst war, wie aufreizend sie ihr 'Sir' aussprach? Sie erklärte, dass ihr kalt sei - was erwartete diese Göre eigentlich? Sollte er ihr jetzt seinen Umhang um die Schultern legen? Das könnte ihr so passen - der Anblick ihrer steifen Brustwarzen war verlockend genug, um sie noch ein wenig in der kalten Luft stehen zu lassen. Und auch sein weiser Rat an sie, sich als folgsame Schülerin stets in ihren Umhang zu hüllen, konnte ihn nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er es äußerst reizvoll fand, dass sie es nicht getan hatte.

Seine Worte hatten jedoch sofort Wirkung auf sie, aber zur Zeit konnte sie nicht mehr machen, als ihre Arme mit dem Stoff der hochgeschobenen Ärmel zu bedecken.

Sollte er sie fragen, warum sie freiwillig fror? Sollte er sich erkundigen, warum sie so früh aufgestanden war, während alle anderen noch schliefen?

Nein, diese Fragen konnte er sich sparen. Was immer die kleine Weasley hier gesucht hatte, sie würde wohl kaum mit ihm darüber sprechen wollen.

"Ich werde meinen Umhang anziehen, bevor ich zum Frühstück erscheine", sagte sie folgsam. Der Lehrer nickte, doch er grübelte über ihren offensichtlichen Zwiespalt nach. Er sah kurz in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, dann ließ er seinen Blick auf Miss Weasley ruhen, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Er konnte sehen, was in ihr vorging. Sie wollte bleiben, sie wollte, dass er wieder ging, aber sie würde es nicht aussprechen - oder doch? Er sah sie abwartend an. Würde sie es wagen?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny wich seinem Blick aus. Die Situation war unangenehm. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals mit Snape an einem Ort völlig alleine gewesen zu sein und jetzt erschien es ihr fast unerträglich, seinen dunklen Augen ausgesetzt zu sein, in dem Wissen, dass nichts ihn davon ablenken würde, sie bei diesem unausgesprochenen Duell zu schlagen.

Ginny räusperte sich leise und versuchte gelassen zu wirken, während sie ihren Blick scheinbar ziellos schweifen ließ.

Er musste doch jetzt reagieren. Sie standen schon viel zu lange schweigend beieinander. Doch plötzlich hörte sie ihn seufzen und aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, dass er seine Position veränderte.

Ungläubig erkannte sie, dass er sich neben ihr auf einem großen Stein niederließ und ebenfalls über den See blickte.

Verdammt, nun hatte er eindeutig einen Vorteil, denn sie stand relativ dumm in der Gegend herum. Um sich selbst etwas Halt zu geben, verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nein, sie würde es nicht wagen - er sah es an der Art, wie sie seinem Blick auswich. Auf gewisse Art war er erleichtert, es gab nun keinen Grund für ihn, sie zu maßregeln - eine nette Abwechslung und zudem eine unerwartete. Eine Frau, die begriffen hatte, wann es besser war zu schweigen - das war durchaus zu belohnen. Sie würde bleiben dürfen. Als er bemerkte, wie sehr sie sich dennoch bemühen musste, ihm ihre Furcht nicht zu zeigen, entwich ihm unwillkürlich ein Seufzen. Sie sah durchaus verführerisch aus, wie sie so verkrampft darum bemüht war, Gleichgültigkeit auszustrahlen.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er keine Lust mehr hatte mit ihr zu kämpfen. Warum sollte er nicht viel lieber diese unschuldige und doch so forsche Art seiner Schülerin genießen?

Ihm war bewusst, wie unglaublich es ihr erscheinen musste, dass er sich neben ihr niedersetzte. Er war gespannt darauf, die Überraschung in ihren hellen Augen zu lesen - nein, er war nicht nur gespannt - er war begierig darauf.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, schien die Luft um Ginny dünner zu werden. Sie fühlte die unangenehme Schwere einer nahenden Ohnmacht. Das war nicht gut - gar nicht gut! Warum passierte ihr das gerade jetzt? Es war nicht das erste mal, dass ihr Kreislauf überfordert schien. In den letzten Monaten war sie regelrecht in die Höhe geschossen und ihr Herz schien Probleme damit zu haben, das sauerstoffreiche Blut schnell genug zu transportieren. Die beklemmende Situation mit Snape hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass ihr Puls regelmäßig geblieben wäre und das war der Preis für ihre Hartnäckigkeit...sie würde neben seinen Füßen zu Boden gehen. 'Nein, nein, nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren...nein...'

Ginny taumelte. Die Welt um sie herum begann bereits in der gefürchteten Schwärze zu versinken, während es in ihren Ohren summte, als hätte ein Bienenschwarm in ihrem Kopf Einzug gehalten. Sie wollte nicht fallen...nicht jetzt...nicht, nachdem sie soviel Mut aufgebracht hatte. Sie stützte sich ab - irgendwo...und ging auf die Knie...aber sie fiel nicht...die Welt war immer noch schwarz, aber die Panik schwand langsam. Der Bienenschwarm dröhnte, und durch ihn hindurch hörte sie eine Stimme ihren Namen sagen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nun, als er saß, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die kleine Weasley inzwischen gar nicht mehr so klein war. Wann war sie nur so enorm gewachsen?

'Vielleicht während der Ferien', grübelte er nach und wurde sich bewusst, dass dieser Gedanke absurd war - nicht so sehr daher, weil sie unmöglich in den paar Wochen so enorm gewachsen sein konnte, sondern weil es absurd war, dass er sich darum überhaupt Gedanken machte.

Ihm fielen Situationen ein, in denen er Frauen wie sie als Geschenk bekommen hatte. Junge Mädchen, die sein Lohn für Dienste im Namen des Lords gewesen waren. Sie alle waren willig erschienen - vielleicht durch einen Fluch? Wer fragte schon danach, wenn sie ihre Körper anboten und dabei mit lasziver Stimme lockten. Und wer fragte danach, was bei den Aufnahmeriten der Todesser geschah, wenn junge zukünftige Todesserinnen ihre Körper der Gruppe zur Verfügung stellten, um eins mit ihnen zu werden. Seine Gedanken drohten weiterzuwandern, zu den Frauen, die von den Todessern zu Freiwild erklärt worden waren, weil Muggelblut durch ihre Adern floss und auch zu jenen, die ebenfalls für rechtelos erklärt wurden, weil sie Schlammblüter ihre Freunde nannten. Nein! Das musste aufhören! Er würde sofort gehen müssen, flüchten vor der jungen Frau, die nicht wusste, in welche Gefahr sie sich begab, wenn sie hier so dicht in seiner Nähe blieb. Gerade als er sich erheben wollte, machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte ihre Arme wie eine Ertrinkende aus. Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter und ihre Finger gruben sich in den Stoff seines Umhanges. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in viel zu schnellem Rhythmus, das Gesicht war leichenblass und ihre Augenlider flackerten.

Er wollte sie stützen, doch sie ging auf die Knie und er hielt sie in dieser Position, während er sie beruhigend ansprach: "Miss Weasley - tief durchatmen...langsam...alles ist gut...ich bin hier." Und er fragte sich, was für einen dämlichen Mist er da von sich gab. Für sie wäre es mit Sicherheit wesentlich besser, wenn er nicht da wäre, denn sie war ihm zu nah...viel zu nah!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bei Merlin, das war SNAPE! Er sprach beruhigend auf sie ein, während sich der dunkle Schleier langsam lichtete.

Er fasste sie an. Seine Händen lagen erstaunlich warm an ihren Schultern. Himmel, es tat so gut ihn zu spüren - er gab ihr Halt in diesem beängstigenden Strudel.

Was konnte sie ihm dafür zurückschenken?

Ein Lächeln?

Sie probierte es zaghaft und war sich bewusst, wie gequält es aussehen musste, denn ihre Sinne drohten immer noch zu schwinden.

Er schwieg nun und Ginny hatte die Gelegenheit einige ruhige Atemzüge zu tun, ohne sich weiter in verwirrenden Gedanken zu ergehen, denn er hatte sie losgelassen, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich langsam wieder erhob.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Himmel, ahnte sie eigentlich, was sie in ihm auslöste?

Mit Sicherheit nicht, denn nun lächelte sie ihn an.

Wüsste sie, was sich in seinen Gedanken abspielte, so hätte sie nicht gelächelt - niemals!

Für einen Moment wurde ihm bewusst, wie leicht er sie dazu bringen konnte in die Ohnmacht zu fallen, die er so sorgsam zu verhindern suchte - ein energischer Druck gegen ihre Halsschlagader und um sie herum würde es Nacht werden.

In dieser Schwärze würde sie nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie er sie nehmen würde.

Ihre Atmung wurde regelmäßiger - der Moment, ihr das Bewusstsein beinahe natürlich zu nehmen, war vorrüber...er dankte Merlin dafür.

Er ließ sie los, sobald er merkte, dass sie kräftig genug war, sich zu erheben.

Nun war er es, der erleichtert durchatmete.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny fühlte, wie ihr Kreislauf sich endgültig stabilisierte.

"Es geht schon wieder, Sir", sagte sie leise, während sie einen flüchtigen Blick in seine Augen warf.

Er wirkte abweisend.

Natürlich hatte er sie nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen können - er war schließlich ihr Lehrer; aber nun sah sie ihm an, wie entnervt er von ihrem mädchenhaften Ohnmachtsgetue war.

Sie wünschte, er würde wenigsten aussprechen, für wie dumm er sie hielt, damit die Wut auf ihn wieder wachsen konnte; denn seine Hilfe in dieser Welt zwischen Bewusstsein und Ohnmacht hatte bewirkt, dass sie ihn mochte. Ein leises, zaghaftes Mögen, das von echter Sympathie noch meilenweit entfernt war - aber er hatte sie gestützt und es hatte sich nach wohltuend menschlicher Wärme angefühlt, die er ausgestrahlt hatte.

Jetzt lag wieder die übliche Kälte in seinen Augen und eine spöttische Bemerkung von ihm, hätte ihre Welt wieder ins rechte Licht rücken können...warum nur blieb sie aus? War sie ihm nicht einmal einen gehässigen Kommentar wert?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die übermächtige Welle ebbte ab; ließ ihn die nötige Selbstkontrolle wiedererlangen.

Er war verdammt nahe dran gewesen, dieses Mädchen wie eine Frau zu behandeln...eine Frau, die er unter sich begraben wollte, nicht um ihr Lust zu bereiten, sondern um sie zu besitzen.

Als er sie nun betrachtete - ihr Haar von leuchtendem Rot; ihre Haut so blass, dass es ihre Zerbrechlichkeit unterstrich; ihre Augen so klar, wie sie nur bei einem Menschen leuchten können, der nichts Böses erwartet - da fühlte er sich schuldig wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Er hatte sie mit einem Reh verglichen, als er das Ufer betrat - beinahe hätte er es gerissen.

Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn hart gegen sich selbst werden.

Er war was er war - niemals würde er sich ändern können.

Die harte Schule in den Reihen der Todesser war erfolgreich gewesen.

Ginny Weasley hatte Glück, dass die Lektionen von einst in letzter Zeit Risse bekommen hatten.

Ein kleiner Fehler in seiner Verhaltenskette hatte sie davor bewahrt, zum Opfer seines anerzogenen Dranges zu werden.

Doch ganz abschalten konnte er diese zwanghafte Handlung auch jetzt nicht...und in diesem Punkt war es vermutlich sogar besser für die kleine Weasley, denn er legte alle Abscheu in seine Gesichtszüge, die er gegen sich selbst empfand, als er sie nun anblickte - und er sah, dass es wirkte.

Sie sah weg.

'So ist es richtig...sieh mir nicht in die Augen...und flüchte, solange es noch Zeit dafür ist.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ich werde nun wohl besser gehen", sagte Ginny leise, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er würde sie wohl kaum aufhalten.

Sie wandte sich ab und stieg den Abhang hinauf.

Bevor sie an der Hügelkuppe ankam, blieb sie stehen und sah zurück.

Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr; die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor.

Plötzlich wandte er sich um, als habe er ihr Zögern gespürt.

Sie sah seine schwarzen Augen, deren Blick sie beinahe wie eine seiner geballten Fäuste traf.

Als er sich jetzt in Bewegung setzte, stockte Ginny der Atem.

Sie wusste, wie schnell er manchmal durch die Gänge von Hogwarts rauschte, doch die Steigung des Hügels hätte ihn eigentlich langsamer machen müssen, aber das tat sie nicht. Er bewegte sich so schnell, dass sie instinktiv wusste, dass sie ihn nur um so wütender machen würde, wenn sie die Flucht wagen würde. Sie begann zu begreifen, in welcher Gefahr sie sich die ganze Zeit über befunden hatte.

Ginny verharrte in ihrer Position und versuchte sich die Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen - doch was bei zornigen Brüdern stets gut gewirkt hatte, schien hier gänzlich zu versagen.

Es hatte in ihrem Leben nur eine Situation gegeben, in der sie wirklich gefürchtet hatte, dass Bill sie verprügeln würde. Sie hätte es sogar verdient gehabt, doch er hatte sich mit einer Ohrfeige begnügt.

Snape sah nicht so aus, als würde ihm ein einziger Schlag reichen, bei dem, was er vorhatte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sein Blick lag auf dem Spiegelbild im See.

Er sah den Hügel, der sich hinter seinem Rücken erhob.

Die junge Weasley erklomm mit eiligen Schritten den Hang.

Sein Instinkt ließ sich nicht abschalten - er durfte sie nicht entkommen lassen.

'GEH!', schrie er sie in Gedanken an, 'Verdammt nochmal, geh endlich!'

Und dann blieb sie stehen.

Ein Fehler - ein schrecklicher Fehler!

Er wollte sie packen und schütteln - ihr klar machen, dass sie zuviel wagte, wenn sie nun auch noch zögerte ihn zu verlassen. Verdammt, hatte sie denn nicht begriffen, dass es einen Grund gab, warum er sich von allen fernhielt?

Ihm hier am See zu begegnen war das Schlimmste, was dem Rotschopf passieren konnte.

Er sah die Angst in ihren Augen, die sie mühsam zu verbergen suchte. Sie lief nicht weg - er würde sie erwischen, so oder so.

Und dann war er mit ihr auf einer Höhe. Sie schloss die Augen in Erwartung eines Schlages. Ihre Lippen bebten vor Angst, aber ihr Kinn war stolz erhoben. Sie war bereit, einen Preis zu zahlen, den er unmöglich verlangen konnte.

Seine Fäuste lösten sich, sein Blick glitt über ihre langen Wimpern, unter denen sich eine Träne hervorstahl, obwohl sie nun ihr Gesicht der Sonne zuwandte, als wolle sie nur deren zarte Wärme genießen.

Er streckte seine Hand aus, um diese Träne zu berühren, doch im letzten Moment zog er seinen ausgestreckten Finger zurück und wandte sich ab.

Severus Snape machte sich daran, zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Seine Schritte waren lang und ausholend. Ihm blieb noch eine Stunde, bevor er Miss Weasley in seinem Kerkerraum wiedersehen würde. Bis dahin würde ihre Träne getrocknet sein, die sie aus Angst vor ihm vergossen hatte. In der Gruppe ihrer Mitschüler würde ihr keine Gefahr mehr vor ihm drohen, doch er betete zu Merlin, dass sie nie wieder auf die Idee kam, am Morgen einen Spaziergang zum See zu machen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Warum nur machte es ihn so unendlich wütend, dass sie sich sorgend nach ihm umsah?

Hatte er nie begriffen, dass es keine Schande war, wenn sich jemand um ihn kümmerte?

Was war es nur, das ihn die ganze Zeit so sehr quälte, dass er zur Gefahr für jeden wurde, der ihm zu nahe kam?

Sie würde es nicht erfahren. Ginny schloss die Augen. Es war besser, manche Dinge nicht zu sehen.

Er war ihr ganz nahe jetzt und sie erwartete Schmerz - und sie empfand Schmerz - obwohl er sie wider Erwarten nicht schlug.

Ginny wagte nicht die Augen zu öffnen, aber sie konnte ihn atmen hören. Die Wärme der Sonne schien ihr tröstlich - würde er sich solchen Trost ebenfalls verwehren, genauso wie menschliche Wärme?

Der Gedanke daran ließ eine Träne ihren Weg nehmen - sie betete zu Merlin, dass er sie nicht sah, denn er würde ihr Mitleid hassen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war er fort.

Ginny wischte die Träne mit der Hand weg, und während sie das tat, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie würde von jetzt an jeden Tag an diesen See kommen und auf ihn warten. Sie würde es so lange tun, bis er keine Angst mehr vor ihr haben würde.

ENDE


End file.
